


Away

by Youremyalways



Series: Promises verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Sam, M!preg, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Smut, Werewolves, comforting!dean, protective!Dean, solo hunt dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: For the first time since Sam announced his pregnancy, Dean leaves for a hunt.They miss each other. A lot.(Read tags)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Promises verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 336





	Away

From Dean:  _ I’m sorry, Sammy. I’ll be as quick as I can. _

Sam brought a hand up to his head, closing his eyes and running his fingers over his forehead in disappointment and exhaustion. He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinched there, a shaky breath escaping his mouth. It hurt deep in his gut. 

Dean had left six days ago to help Jody wrap up a werewolf hunt a few states over. He swore up and down that he would be extra careful and wouldn’t take any unnecessary risks. At first Sam wanted to say no, but… Jody was an amazing human being and a phenomenal friend and what kind of people would they be to not help her when she could be in danger? He was still extremely hesitant, but when Jody said she was outnumbered five to one, it was enough for Sam to agree. His phone buzzed again.

From Dean:  _ I love you. _

Dean was hesitant as well, and the day he left, he kept giving Sam worried glances as he packed. Sam had just hit five months and there was no hiding the baby bump anymore. He had such a lean frame that the bulge of his stomach at only five months looked more like six. He was already getting body aches and soreness in his legs from the extra weight, though he kept it as quiet as he could from Dean. His brother knew anyway. So, he really didn’t like leaving. Not when Sam was in such a vulnerable place. But Jody was in a tough spot. And that took precedence.

It just sucked because when he left, Dean had said it would take a week tops, but now he was telling Sam that they were running late and that it was gonna be at least a few days longer. 

And Sam would pretend he wasn’t disappointed for Dean’s sake, but… it was hard. He was missing his brother big time.

To Dean:  _ I know. It’s ok. _

He pushed his phone away from him and leaned his head into his hands, trying to put his mind anywhere elsewhere. His heart was hurting in a way he’d forgotten it could. Sam slid a hand to his stomach and rested it there, trying to draw courage from the baby growing inside of him. He briefly thought that maybe that’s why he missed Dean so much right now. Maybe it wasn’t  _ just _ him that was missing Dean. Maybe their baby knew he was gone too.

He shook his head. No. It was just the stupid fucking hormones. 

When his phone rang again and he read the next message, he felt his throat clog up with emotions. 

From Dean:  _ I know it sucks Sammy, I don’t want to be anywhere but with you. Jody and I just misread a bit. A bigger nest. It’s okay, we’re both fine, but it’ll be a few more days to take it down and then a few more days driving back. I’m sorry. _

Sam swallowed and played with the edge of the phone a bit, not sure how to respond. It wasn’t Dean’s fault, he knew that. But he was sad. The kind of sad that rests deep in your gut like a stone. The kind that grips at your throat and makes it difficult to move. 

Hormones. Absolutely. Sucked.

He wrapped his arms around himself and wished to God that it was Dean who was embracing him. His eyes were wet with tears. Part of him wanted to just text Dean ‘I miss you, I miss you, I miss you’, but the last thing in the world that Dean needed while he was trying to hunt was to be worrying about Sam. He needed to focus so he could come back unharmed and safe. That thought made Sam’s heart ache even more and he literally had to swallow down a cry as he thought about the possibility of Dean getting hurt. He picked up his phone with a shaky hand.

To Dean:  _ Just be safe, okay?  _

He wiped a stray tear that fell and growled a bit at himself for being so over sensitive. He was not the type of guy to get all mushy and emotional. Pregnancy was a fucking freaky thing. 

From Dean:  _ I promise.  _

Sam stared down at the message for a good minute before another popped up. 

From Dean: _ I’ve got to go though, Jody needs me. I’ll talk to you soon, baby. Take care of yourself. Love u. _

All Sam wanted to say was I miss you, I miss you, I miss you. But again, he couldn’t dump his emotional, hormonal crap at Dean’s feet. His brother needed to focus. He had a job to do- a dangerous one, at that. So, Sam decided to just go short and sweet.

To Dean:  _ I love you too. _

No reply came after that for a few minutes, so Sam turned his phone off and then stood up from the chair and started pacing a bit. He walked back and forth from the staircase by the entrance to the bunker to the back of the library, resting a hand on his stomach and breathing methodically. He felt so fucking alone. The bunker was way too quiet, his bed was way too empty, and his own brain had way too much space and time to scare the shit out of him. He leaned his head back as he walked, looking at the ceiling and breathing deeply. 

He needed something to do. He needed something other than just staring at the walls and thinking about how much he missed Dean. It would be days now. He couldn’t just sit in the bunker and stew. 

So he walked into the library and started sorting through the lore, alphabetizing the books on the shelves like the true geek he was, as Dean would say. But after half an hour, the standing got to be a bit too much and he had to sit down. He fell into one of the comfy, oversized chairs in the corner and laid his head back with closed eyes. He slowly pushed his shirt up until it was above his stomach and then with one hand, gently massaged the skin wrapped around his baby bump. Sam sat there for a while just humming and running his hand over his belly, trying to focus on himself and their child and not on Dean. But he was tired and he freaking missed Dean. He couldn’t just let it go, no matter how hard he tried.

Sam stayed in that headspace all day. Even when he left the bathroom and went about tidying around the house and making himself a salad for dinner. Even when he laid down around eleven to watch some stupid tv and go to bed. He decided to settle in his own room tonight. Without Dean next to him, sleeping in Dean’s room was almost intolerable. It felt way too empty and lonesome. 

His phone rang about twenty minutes into ‘Last Week Tonight with John Oliver’. It was just past midnight and Sam’s eyes were heavy lidded, but he yawned and reached to see the screen. Dean’s name was lit up in neon lights, but it wasn’t a text, it was a ringtone. He was calling. Sam sighed deeply and put on a brave face before pausing the tv and hitting the answer button. He leaned back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

“Hey.” He greeted simply.

“Hiya, Sammy.” Dean called back, and Sam could hear the smile in his voice. It made the pressure on his lungs lift a bit. Dean continued, “How are you doing?”

There was a hint of concern in his voice and Sam knew that Dean could sense that his emotions were a bit off. But Sam didn’t want him to worry. So… 

“You know what, uh, I’m good. The alone time’s actually been kind of nice,” And that was a pure lie, but Dean didn’t have to know that. The second part was the irrefutable truth, “I miss you, though.”

“I miss you too.” Dean reciprocated immediately before continuing, “Sorry I didn’t call you sooner, but I just got back to the motel and Jody went home to check on the girls, so I’m alone finally.” 

Sam swallowed and chewed on his lip as he tried to stay grounded and upbeat, “How is the hunt going?” 

Dean didn’t seem suspicious. Thank God for phones, because if he saw the expression on Sam’s face, he would surely be skeptical.

“Slower than we’d all like. The werewolves don’t seem particularly dangerous, there’s just a lot of them. I know I said I’d been home before now, and I’m sorry it’s taking longer. I’ll make it up to you.” 

Sam gave a sad smile, “Don’t worry about it, Dean. You’re where you need to be.” 

And that might be true, but it still hurt deep in his gut to say. Because dammit, Sam needed him here. But he couldn’t be selfish.

“Yeah.” Dean acknowledged, but it was quieter, sadder. When he spoke again, his voice was serious, “Sammy, how are you, really?” 

Sam closed his eyes and pulled the phone away from his mouth to let out a shaky breath that Dean didn’t need to hear. His brother could always read him like a damn book, no matter how far away they were or how much of a barrier existed between them. For a moment he debated telling the truth. But then he thought again. There was a hunt going on and Dean couldn’t afford to be worried.

“I miss you a lot.” He stated honestly before elaborating, “But I know you’re helping Jody and that’s what’s important. I’ll be able to see you soon enough.” 

Dean sighed and then pushed, “That’s not what I asked, Sam.” 

Sam took a deep breath.

“I’m okay. Really.” He tried to convey as much firmness as he possibly could, “I’m a bit sore, a bit tired, but that’s all normal.”

“I promise I’ll give you all the massages in the world when I get back.” Dean told him, and Sam smiled sadly once again. Then Dean transitioned and added, “How’s our little troublemaker?” 

Sam laughed a little out of sheer nervous energy. It was still weird to think of it that way. To think that there was a living being inside of Sam. But the way Dean said it wasn’t weird, it was… nice.

“He or she is taking up a hell of a lot of my energy, I’ll tell you that much.” Sam answered, and it felt good to joke about it, “But we’re both fine.”

“That’s good. I can’t wait to see you again. God, you must be bigger by now. The baby’s grown like a damn weed over the past two months.” 

Dean sounded almost excited by that fact.

“Uhm…” He swallowed, “Yeah… yeah. Like a weed.”

And he wanted to kick himself because that definitely didn’t sound as nonchalant as he wanted it to. Not even close. And of course,

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dean asked softly.

Sam slid a hand onto his stomach and knit his eyebrows together, every part of him screaming  _ NO.  _

“I’m great.” He lied, and this time it sounded more convincing. He tried to refocus the conversation away from himself, “Whatta… whatta bout you? Are you doing okay?”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone and then some rustling before Dean’s voice came through again.

“Where are you right now, Sam?” He asked instead of answering Sam’s question.

Sam rolled his eyes at the deflection but he answered nonetheless, “In bed.”

Dean hummed approvingly before continuing, “Good. That’s good. What are you wearing, baby?”

Sam almost choked.

“Dean!” He shouted in surprise, realizing what was happening and how fucking fast the conversation shifted, “We are not having phone sex!”

Dean whined, “Why not?! It’s been a week Sammy, and I’m hard as shit listening to your voice. Help me out, babe.”

Sam pulled the phone away for a moment as he considered it. On the one hand, he would greatly enjoy just talking to Dean emotionally and getting some sleep. But on the other, this would be a fantastic distraction and he certainly wasn’t in a place to deny any type of sex.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe this is seriously happening.” Sam grumbled, But he was sliding his hand down to palm himself over his boxers anyway. 

“Aha! That’s my boy!” Dean cheered on the other end of the phone and Sam couldn’t help but smile. Dean’s happiness was contagious.

Sam just shook his head and asked, “You in bed, Dean?” 

Dean hummed in return, “Yeah baby. Wish I was next to you.” 

“God, me too.” Sam agreed easily, trying not to get caught up in how real that emotion was.

“Tell me what you want, Sam” Dean whispered after a moment. 

At that, Sam began to pull down the waistband of his boxers, hissing when the cold air touched his bare skin. He was already hard, his cock red and desperately needing to be touched. He adjusted himself, making sure he was comfortable, before putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the pillow next to him.

“Just want you, Dean.” He announced truthfully as he continued to palm himself, “Always you.” 

“God, all the things I want to do to you,” Dean announced on the other end of the phone and Sam bit his lip, starting to stroke himself. 

Sam let out a little whine and Dean chuckled, “You want me really bad, Sammy boy? How bad?” 

It sounded almost innocent, the way he said it, as if he was simply asking what Sam wanted for dinner.

“Fuck, so bad,” Sam rasped. 

He then heard rustling and some movement on the other end, and knew that Dean was getting into it too. Once he heard Dean’s breathing grow staggered, he knew for certain that Dean was touching himself.

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Dean purred, voice low. “I want you to suck my cock.” A wet, sucking noise followed, and Sam imagined himself naked and on his knees; hair fallen over his face, Dean’s eyes dark with arousal, head bobbing up and down, lips wrapped prettily around his brother’s hard cock.

He concurred breathily, “I want you, Dean. I need you, need you in me right now.” 

Dean let out a moan that went right to Sam’s dick before speaking with a strangled voice, “Spread your legs for me.”

Sam groaned in approval and did as he was told, spreading out his knees and shivering at the cold air hitting him in his private place. 

“Now fuck yourself.” Dean instructed and Sam moaned at the forwardness of it. He raced to grab the lube in the nightstand and coated a finger before sliding it inside, letting out a sharp, pained moan. 

“ _ Sammy _ ,” Dean praised with a thick voice, “Next time… oh… next time, I’m going to fuck you so hard. Until all you feel is me.”

Sam sounded like he was on the verge of tears when he prodded, “More, Dean, it feels so good. I want your cock in me, fuck—”

Sam shut his eyes, thinking of Dean fucking into him, a hard and steady rhythm, his wrists pinned to the bed. His strokes got faster and faster, and he was almost at his limit, but he gripped his cock, not wanting to finish just yet. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Dean hissed with a pained laugh that was more of a moan, “You should hear yourself right now.” 

“I’m yours,” Sam rasped, saying exactly what Dean wanted to hear. “All yours.”

Sam thought of Dean, bending him over and taking him from behind, turning halfway to look at him with half lidded eyes, pleading, overwhelmed, full.

“Touch your stomach, Sam.” Dean begged and Sam stopped stroking for a moment as the confusion hit him, but nonetheless Dean continued, “Touch your big, pregnant belly and tell me how it feels.”

“Uh, yeah… okay.” Sam knit his brows but did as told, feeling weird and insecure about it as he discussed, “It’s hard, Dean. Smooth. You’re right, it’s bigger now since you left.”

“I want to touch it so fucking bad, Sam, you have no idea.” He announced and then choked off a moan before continuing, “Seeing my baby fucked into your body… Fuck, Sammy, it does something to me.”

Sam furrowed his brows and stopped all of his movements, even pausing his fingers where they were nestled in his body, “Really?”

“ _ Fuck  _ yes.” Dean practically shouted, and then there was a shaky breath that made a wave of heat spread all over Sam’s body. 

“You jerking yourself off, baby?” Sam asked, voice airy and hitched, “Wish I could see.”

Dean groaned and gasped, “ _ Yes _ .”

Sam threw his head back when his fingers resumed movement and he hit his prostate with the tip of his middle finger. He shouted out, unable to stop the sound.

“Fucking hell, Sam.” Dean groaned through shaky breaths and hitched little gasps, “I’m… fuck, I’m close.”

Sam nodded before realizing Dean couldn’t see him so he spoke, “Me too.”

He hit his prostate again and practically sobbed with the feeling, legs tensing up and body shuddering. Dean let out a mirroring groan.

“Sammy, you can’t…” He groaned loudly, “Fuck… you can’t make noises like that.” 

Sam laughed a bit, but all he could do was keep massaging his prostate. It felt way, way too good to stop. The breaths and moans falling from his lips were unstoppable.

“Oh God…” Dean let out a broken sound and then he was screaming, “ _ Sammy _ !”

Sam felt his body heat up at the sound of his brother tripping over the finish line. Dean huffed and moaned loudly as he orgasmed, whining out Sam’s name and littering in little gasps and curses.

“Fuck.” He shouted after a few moments passed by and Sam would have laughed if he wasn’t so turned on and close to the edge. 

Somewhere along the lines, Dean must have figured out that Sam still hadn’t come, because he was speaking again.

"Sammy, baby, touch yourself. Come for me, baby, come for me!" Dean grunted, voice rough from having just come. 

That finally sent Sam over the edge, and he let go, coming with a low, guttural groan, his back arching off the bed, weeks of pent up frustration finally released.

A strained cry of Dean’s name was on his lips as he stroked himself through it, drinking himself dry. 

“Shit.” Sam let out in an exasperated breath.

“Relaxed?” Dean asked after a moment, voice less tense and much more lax.

Sam hummed in agreement.

“Good.” Dean laughed sweetly, “That was the goal.” 

Sam tensed up again and furrowed his brows, “What?”

“Sammy, I know you like the back of my hand. I can tell when your stressed out. You needed that. Not that I didn’t, but…” 

Sam felt his heart burst. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dean had done the whole ‘phone sex’ thing not because he was turned on, but because he wanted to relax Sam. He was something else.

“You serious?” He asked, swallowing down the emotions.

“I got something out of it too, Sammy. Don’t go thinking I’m too generous.” Dean laughed, “Mutually beneficial.” 

“God forbid I find out that Dean Winchester is considerate.” Sam joked.

“Never.” Dean joked back, “I got a reputation to protect!” 

Sam laughed, but then it died off as he looked down and the doubts crept back in. 

“So… you wanna tell me now how you are actually doing?” Dean asked, his voice comforting yet demanding no nonsense. 

Sam sighed, and maybe it was the post-orgasm bliss, but he somehow found himself telling the truth.

“Not good.” He swallowed down, closing his eyes to hold back the tears, “Not at all.” 

Dean let out a shuddering breath before gently urging, “Talk to me.”

“No, no.” Sam rejected, shaking his head, “You need to focus on the hunt. You can deal with my crap when you get back safely.” 

“Have you met me?” Dean asked simply in response, clearly not taking any of Sam’s refutations seriously.

“It’s fine. Seriously. It’s just hormone stuff. I can handle it.” Sam lied once again.

“Will you stop saying that? Sam, be honest with me.” Dean rebutted, and his voice was more frustrated now, “I’ll be less worried if you just tell it to me straight and stop avoiding the subject. Please.” 

Sam closed his eyes and waited until he was sure his voice wouldn’t come out high pitched and choked up. 

“I just… I miss you more than I should. I always miss you, but the hormones are amplifying it, you know? I’ve been sleeping in my room because it’s too hard to be in your bed without you there. And I… I feel big, and ugly, and fat. I found stretch marks on my stomach today and I know that they’re normal and they were bound to happen, but I just… it’s so unattractive and they’re only going to get worse. And it’s so ugly, and you deserve better, and I-”

“Hey!” Dean cut him off, and Jesus, he sounded  _ furious _ . 

“I don’t want to hear another bad thing about yourself come out of your mouth! Sam, you are astoundingly beautiful. Every time I look at you I wonder how in the living hell I got so lucky. Your stomach isn’t ugly or big, it’s  _ amazing _ . You are growing a child in there, Sam.  _ Our  _ child! Your body is going to change. You’re going to get stretch marks. It’s not ugly, it’s evidence that you carried our kid. Evidence of the amazing thing your body is doing for us. So enough with that talk. I don’t want to hear it again.” Dean paused and then uttered with ferocity, “You understand me?” 

Sam let a tear slip down his cheek. He peered down at his stomach and placed a hand over it gently.

“Yeah.” He whispered, “I hear you.”

“I wish I was there to kiss all the bad feelings away, but you just gotta believe me for now, kiddo.” Dean’s voice was desperate and borderline heartbroken, “Can you do that for me?” 

Sam bit down on his lip, “Yeah, Dean.”

Dean sighed and then spoke softly again, “I want you to remember something, Sam. What you look like, physical appearance… that shit doesn’t matter to me. I love  _ you _ . Not your abs or your no stretch marks, but your heart. The fact that you're smoking hot is just an added bonus. But that comes second. Nothing about your appearance will ever put me off enough to not love you or not be attracted to you. Okay?” 

Sam let the tears fall freely.

“That goes both ways, you know.” He said instead of simply acknowledging the compliment. Because it was true. He’d love Dean no matter what he looked like.

“I know.” Dean answered easily and Sam could hear the smile in his voice. 

Sam laid his head back and breathed deeply, “You should get some sleep, Dean. Kick some ass the next few days and come back to me in one piece, you hear?” 

Dean agreed, “Will do. Don’t hesitate to call me or text me if you're feeling like this again, okay? I will see you both soon.” 

“See you soon,” Sam mumbled before adding, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Dean reciprocated and then he added a quick, “Night, Sammy.”

“Bye, Dean.” 

He hung up the phone and put a hand on his stomach, thinking about all Dean said. He turned off the tv, laid down flat, and got the best sleep he had in a week.

~~~~~xoxo~~~~~

When Dean walked through the door four days later, Sam felt a weight he hadn’t even realized was on his shoulders fall away. His lungs expanded and he could breathe better. Everything became so clear and focused. He felt the relief crash into him in a massive wave, and all of the dread and sadness was suddenly worth it to see his face right now. 

“Hey you.” Dean smiled as he walked into the room, dropping his duffle bag to the ground and approaching the bed. 

Sam smiled back, trying to keep the emotions deep within himself and not on the surface. He cleared his throat a bit as Dean sat on the edge of the bed and started undressing, shoes first.

“Welcome back.” Sam whispered, watching Dean slip his shoes and socks off before standing up and ditching his pants too. 

“Whatcha reading?” Dean asked casually as he slid into the bed next to Sam, kissing at his shoulder lovingly. 

Sam didn’t look up from the page as he answered, “You don’t care.” 

There was no heat to it, he was just being truthful. He knew it would be useless to tell Dean a title or a synopsis. 

“Fair enough.” Dean shrugged with a little laugh, but then he was scooting closer to Sam and laying a hand on his pregnant belly lovingly, “You wanna put it down for a while?” 

Sam laughed out loud, “Horny, much?” 

“Hey! It’s not my fault. You can’t look like  _ that  _ and expect me to not get all hot and bothered.” Dean grinned but then he cleared his throat and spoke again, “No, but seriously, I’m just fooling around. No need for shenanigans tonight, I just want to hold you.” 

Sam shook his head and smirked a bit, knowing he had the power, “Just let me finish this page.”

Dean actually dropped his head and grumbled like a little kid, “Noooo, Saaaaammmm.” 

Sam laughed in return, but closed the book and placed it on the nightstand regardless. He looked down at Dean and saw the pouty expression on his face and hope in his eyes.

“You are an actual child.” Sam teased, but nonetheless reached down to grab Dean’s head and pulled him up to give him a quick kiss.

When Dean pulled away, he gave a wink and smugly commented, “Your child.” 

Sam laughed back, “Damn straight.”

Something in Dean’s face shifted though. He looked sadder. More thoughtful. When he spoke, his voice was soft and sincere, “How you feeling, Sammy?” 

Sam swallowed and considered it for a moment.

“Good.” He smiled, surprised by how genuine that truly was, “Much better now that you’re here.”

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, holding his cheek in his hand as he did so. The hand on Sam’s stomach fell off and was then sliding under his shirt to touch it skin on skin. Sam’s breath hitched and Dean pulled away and sent him a look that asked if it was okay to touch him like that. Sam swallowed but gave him a small nod. Dean smiled a bit and slid his hand up to rest on his stomach. He felt water spring to his eyes as he touched him.  _ Their _ kid was in there.

“Can you uh…” Sam swallowed, the insecurity suddenly eating away at him, “Can you feel them?” 

Dean knit his brows, spreading his fingers a bit, “Feel what?”

Sam bit his lip and muttered, “The stretch marks.”

“ _ Sammy _ .” Dean let out in an exasperated, sad breath. He sagged his shoulder down and drew his brows in tight. If there was a facial expression under the definition of ‘heartbreak’ in the dictionary, the look on Dean’s face now would surely be it.

Dean reached forward and gently cupped Sam’s chin in his hand, assuring with utmost sincerity, “You have never been more gorgeous to me than in this moment. Stop worrying about the freaking stretch marks.”

“I used to have abs.” Sam mumbled to himself. It was barely audible, but he said it like a toddler complaining about the last cookie being taken. Dean laughed a tiny bit to himself.

“You were hot then too, baby.” Dean smirked, eyeing Sam up and down, “But the whole ‘baby daddy’ thing you’ve got going on right now is a whole other level. Seriously, you have no idea.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Sam argued back, and he still sounded mumbly and moody like a bratty child. Dean had to admit, it was a little endearing. But then Sam fell back against the mattress and there was a genuinely sad look on his face that was so, so,  _ so _ not okay by Dean.

“Hey, no sad face!” Dean mock-reprimanded and poked at Sam’s arm. He shifted his weight on his elbow to lean into Sam’s visual field, “You are much too hot for such a sad look, baby.” 

Sam pouted, not making eye contact with Dean as he muttered, “Not anymore.” 

Okay, now Dean was fed up. 

“Alright, well if you’re not gonna listen to me, I’m just gonna have to show you.” He commented, raising his brows before grabbing onto the hem of Sam’s shirt and pulling.

Sam shook his head and made a face of disapproval, “Dean, come on.”

“Hey, shhhh.” Dean cooed as he made eye contact with Sam and instructed, “Trust me.” 

Sam bit his lip, but nodded and lifted his arms enough for Dean to slip the tee shirt off. Immediately, he felt exposed and vulnerable. The need to cover up was overwhelming. But then there was Dean… all dilated pupils and parted lips.

“Fucking gorgeous.” He rasped as he leaned down to be between Sam’s legs so he could place both hands on his pregnant belly, “Beautiful.” 

“God, look at you.” Dean whistled, leaning down to kiss all over Sam’s stomach, “Seriously, it shouldn’t be legal for you to be this hot.” 

“Dean.” Sam shook his head, still not believing Dean no matter how many kisses he placed over his belly.

“You still don’t believe me?” Dean asked, disbelief all over his face.

Sam gave him a look that said it all.

Dean sighed and then, fed up, grabbed Sam’s hand and put it to his crotch. Sam’s breath caught in his throat when he felt that Dean was rock hard, “Okay. Well, how about now?” 

Sam raised his brows, “You’re seriously hard from this?”

“Honey,” Dean sighed, “I am more turned on than I have ever been. This is so unbelievably sexy. Knowing you're growing my baby in there? There is nothing in this world that’s hotter. Except maybe you.” 

Sam pushed his lips to the side and thought for a moment. Hope fluttered somewhere deep in his chest.

“Really?” He asked skeptically.

Dean smiled and confirmed, “Really.”

“Okay.” Sam shrugged, deciding to let it go for now. He’d followed Dean to hell and back. He could trust him with this. 

Dean smiled overly wide and then started trailing his mouth to other parts of Sam that had them both moaning. 

“Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Keep any comments nice please! 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
